User talk:Allison309
Welcome Allison309 Don't upload pictures like these in this wiki again. We don't allow fanart. Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload *fanart *pictures not related to One Piece *videos from Youtube, or whatsoever *images from the One Piece anime or manga that are not used for an article on this wiki If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelinesbeforeuploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 18:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) hey alison wats up Zoey109 (talk) 03:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC)zoey Hey Sorry, but please don't edit your talk page by deleting all the messages. You can put that thing at the top, but don't delete or edit any messages. It's against the rules. 03:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) User Talk Pages Hi, when you edit another user's talk page, please create a new section devoted to your topic. There's a button at the top of every user's talk page that says "leave message" and that is what you should use to to make a new section. And please, say more than just "hey" when you do edit someone's page. Talk pages are not typically used for idle conversation. Thank you. 15:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Reviving blogs Most users hate it when someone revives a blog from a long time ago, so can you stop it? It's a general nuisance. 20:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) * hey alli wat do you do all day sit on wiki ? and do wat huh ! * you should go and get a life some were els instead of this site ! Zoe,zoe 21:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC)zoe,zoe thanks for the warm welcome alli !Devilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 21:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Again This is the 3rd time someone warns you about the pictures you're uploading. Either you stop it or you're banned, your choice. ~_~ .. but .. But Allis-cha, I have had that avatar for loooooong time >_> sometime people get bored with one avatar .. right? but I will try to find back that old avatar if I can. p.s You don't have a sig yet? what some help to make one? 22:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Naa its okay ^_^ I am a selfish myself, ask Panda >_> well regardless, do you have anything in mind about your sig or do you just want to have one. I mean, any color choice, shapes or what should it say. let me know, I will try my best ^.^ 03:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) DELIVERY BOY IS HERE!! Hi Alli, MDM here. I kinda tried my best to be as creative as I can with your sig but for some reason my work computer was giving me shit >_> so I run the basic codes and came up with this .. [[User:Allison309|❤''' Alli ❤]][[User_Talk:Allison309| (*^ω^)]] '''Alli takes you to your profile page and .. (*^ω^) takes to your talk-page .. it looked really cute and sweet so I used that one >_> .. well if you want to use that one then .. go to your My preferences and paste the following texts in the sig box .. and then save the process and try it out on your page if it works. If you have any issues with the process or want to add something to the sig then let me know ^_^ till then, enjoy. 02:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, as you can see that the sig code I gave you needs little cover so there is little change of plan .. here is what you have to do .. first is to make sub tags on your profile page and the code for it is bellow .. Just paste this code on your profile page and it will create a tab for your sig. Now in that tab, write the following code .. [[User:Allison309|❤''' Alli ❤]][[User_Talk:Allison309| (*^ω^)]] .. now publish that page and to your '''My Preferences again located at your screen's right-hand corner top when you keep your mouse on your avatar, a toolbar will drop and the Mr Preferences option will be there .. now in the find the signature section and in the white box write following .. now save the settings and give your sig a try and let me know if it doesn't work =_= 02:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, I saw your message on someone's talk. You need to go to your Preferences, and under the signature section, check this: "I want to use wikitext in my signature" which should be under the signature section. That way, your signature will show up for sure, instead of this: . 01:52, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, its just as Ming said. The just change the opinion and also there is a little mess in the profile page codes. The sub=page code didn't work and the sig is not working good either. I am gonna say the steps again .. lets see if it works this time ok just give me the permission and I will edit the code on your profile. yes, I need your permission or other members think I am trolling your profile :P on then here goes the way to fix the profile page .. 1) erase every everything that I told you to write in the last message so you can do a new start. 2) 3 lines after your introduction paragraph, first write the sub-page code .. 3) publish the page and then click on the "signature" sub-tag created .. 4) now on the white blank page, write the following code .. [[User:Allison309|❤''' Alli ❤]][[User_Talk:Allison309| (*^ω^)]] 5) now publish the page and follow Ming's steps and in My preferences change it to the sig mood. Hope it will work now, if it doesn't then let me, ming, or anyone in chat know and they will be happy to help ^_^ toodles, 02:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) hey alli Devilchild~Nico~Robin (talk) 03:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) it`s cool :) DCNR (talk) 17:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) <_< pay no attention to the message just testing out my signiture beside i have nothing to do chats dead not even the smallest of life on it days dead so i.m going to do what i do best eat :p Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|❤❤❤']] 17:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) were the hell have you been... angry alli it's been a while since i'v seen you on the chat.... Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 18:26, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: skl work almost forgot your younger than me. Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 20:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: 390 thanks Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤''']] 20:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC)